1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an apparatus for filling the outer case enclosing a transformer or condenser assembly or the like with insulating oil under the decompressed condition so that an oil-filled electric apparatus may be obtained, and more particularly to such an apparatus comprising two decompression tanks each having an opening for taking a work as the electric apparatus to be filled with insulating oil in an out of the tank, the openings being closed and opened by a door.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In order to obtain the oil-filled electric apparatus such as an oil-filled transformer, when the outer case enclosing the transformer assembly is usually taken in the decompression tank. The transformer assembly is devaporized and dehumidified by decompressing the tank. The outer case of the transformer is filled with oil under the decompressed condition. In the case of small and middle sized transformers, the transformers fed through an assembly line are successively taken in the decompression tank. When a plurality of transformers are placed in the large-sized tank, the tank is decompressed and the outer cases of the transformers are filled with insulating oil. In the above-described batch processing, it takes much time to gather a plurality of transformers in the tank. Furthermore, the decompressing operation also takes much time because of the large-sized decompression tank. In addition, since the transformers are filled with oil one by one, an operator at the next station of the assembly line must be on the standby alert for the transformers to by conveyed for a long time.